


Was This Really A Good Idea?

by littleangel123



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Bryce makes a stupid on national TV, Luke is like a loud soccer mom, M/M, Showers, Wrestler H2O Delirious, Wrestler Ohm, bromance Delitoonz, reference to Gang Beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangel123/pseuds/littleangel123
Summary: Bryce was never really a huge fan of wrestling. He and Luke were given a chance to see their close friend and top tier wrestler Jonathan, known as H2O Delirious compete in the world Championship against the Ohmwrecker. What could go wrong?





	1. Respects to the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is another idea I had coming for awhile! Mostly inspired by a mix of mostly WWE 2K16 and  
> Based on this post I made (I'm known as littleangel12398): http://littleangel12398.tumblr.com/post/149402419364/b-r-e-a-t-h-e-s 
> 
> Pardon if some things look off because one half of the story I worked on the computer and the other half I used my phone and tried to edit them (I almost missed a portion of a sentence). Anyways as always I hope you enjoy!

“I’m not so sure Luke, I mean we could always stay at home and wait for-” Luke placed a finger on Bryce’s lips, hushing his words.

“Fuck that, how long has it been since we seen Jonathan in person? Way too fucking long, plus he promised us front row seats! Please Bryce, do it for our little man?” Luke nearly begged for Bryce to go and he doesn’t blame him. Ever since Jonathan rose in the ranks of wrestling, neither Bryce nor Luke had seen their former roommate unless it was on a television screen. H2O Delirious was his stage name, and he was known to “drown” his enemies into concussion which was very well fitting to his maniacal persona. In reality, when he was just regular Jonathan, he was pretty laid back, he tended to stumble upon his vocabulary, and he certainly has one contagious laugh. The idea of catching up with his friend again was very tempting.  
“Well Luke…”  
“Jonathan and I agreed that if you go, he’ll treat us for dinner after his match.”  
“Sold!”

* * *

And that was how Bryce ended up in a stadium with Luke and a few thousand other people, holding a large box of popcorn. He was not a huge fan of wrestling but if watching an entire match of sweaty men beating each other up will make Luke and Jonathan happy, then so be it. For the first few matches he barely paid attention to the ring since his friend was not up until later. It was boring to say the least; he almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that they could catch him on National television at any point in time. Eventually Luke began to nudge him a little roughly.  
“Here he is, that’s our boy! Yeah baby!” he cheered. Bryce looked up to see a man wearing a blue wife beater and black shorts, pumping his fists to the crowd as he walked up to the ring. Despite his face concealed by the cheap hockey mask, Bryce could easily tell that was Jonathan getting ready to beat the shit out of whoever was coming. Even though he didn’t like wrestling, he was extremely proud of Jonathan. The guy was obviously stronger than he looked and faced a thousand more horrors than Bryce could count, yet he managed to toughen up and still be that grinning man he always knew and loved. Not long after, he heard the announcer grab the crowd’s attention,  
“In the other corner, this man is fierce! He will take on any man who dared to stand in the way of his victory; he is the one and only OHMWRECKER.” It did not take long for Bryce to choke on his popcorn from what he saw (which he prayed the cameras did not catch that). Like his friend, the opponent wore a mask as well, except it was white with a large Ohm symbol on it. For a moment, he wondered how the man could see, until he spotted the barely noticeable eyeholes. What made Bryce lose his composure was the fact the man was…not bad looking. Sure Jonathan too, but he never seemed to feel anything _that_ special towards him. Not only that, Bryce KNEW at the last second, Ohmwrecker looked towards him, although he was also pretty sure that nobody would believe him if he ever said that to anyone. Luke raised an eyebrow as if to say-

“Bryce, are you alright? It sounded like a dick sucking went wrong.” He quickly waved it off once he managed to stop coughing.

“No, no it’s nothing. Wrong hole, that’s all.” Luke did not seem to believe any of that bullshit, yet he turned around to continue watching the match. It appeared that the match had already started and they were throwing punches, kicks, and grabbing at each other with little to no mercy. The two wrestlers were going all out in order to win the championship and everybody _loved it_. For once, Bryce had his full undivided attention to the fighters and cheered for Jonathan or Delirious in that case. He knew what Delirious had to sacrifice in order to be here today. He gave up his easy life with his friends, family and had to eventually overcome his fear of flying in order to pursue his dreams of having the belt of glory. For that, he gave his friend the highest respect he always deserved.

“Go Delirious, go!”

* * *

It turned out the match ended in a close tie according to the officials and they would have to reschedule a new match in the same ring. There were many disappointed people, but Bryce and Luke didn’t seem to care as they were lead towards their friend’s prep room. The guard knocked on the poor, announcing their presence with a quick “come in” from Jonathan. Once they were inside, the wrestler took off his mask in a swift motion and scooped his friends in a bear hug.

“Glad to see you motherfuckers are doing well!” he exclaimed with a genuine laugh.

“I could say the same to you too, brother. It took a bit of convincing but I got Bryce here too and we all know he doesn’t like sweaty people and cramped up rings.” Luke proved his point by Jonathan pretending to pull Bryce to his armpits only using half of his strength to tug him, making the blonde man struggle and yell out,

“Don’t you put your stinky underarms at my face; I can smell it from here! Have you ever heard of a shower?!” Eventually the older man rolled his eyes and let go, taking a seat on a stool, while Bryce acted as if he escaped a gas chamber.

“Aight, man you win for now, better sleep with one eye open though. By the way, I have NO IDEA what this thing is you call ‘a shower’” He winked; Bryce shuddered in disgust, not wanting to think about his friend pranking him in the middle of the night just like the old days. Luke sat down on another chair, sitting back with his arms crossed.

“So Jon, how do you feel about this match and all this tie stuff? I honestly thought you had it right there with that nasty punch you had at the last minute.” Jonathan had a conflicted look on his face, trying to remember what he heard from the judges.

“Well apparently we inflicted equal damage and the same amount of punches, plus the fact that we hadn’t even attempted to go for a pin. I think the judges just want us to fight more or something like that, I wouldn’t know. Man, to be honest this Ohmwrecker guy is the most difficult opponent I have ever faced. He’s just so damn good, but I give respects to him though.” Luke leaned forward in his seat out of interest with Bryce listening with his full attention as well.

“Not that it’s a bad thing to respect your opponents but any reasons why?” Bryce asked,

“You see, I talked with him before the match started. How could I describe it…?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to form the words he wanted to say, “This Ohmwrecker guy and I are pretty alike, we don’t show our faces to anyone, and we sure as hell don’t give anything about our lives either. He has his reasons and I have mine.”

Bryce was intrigued to ask more questions about Ohmwrecker, unfortunately out of all times he needed to go.

“Sorry Jon, but have you seen the nearest bathroom?” Bryce asked his words were rushed. Mother Nature was calling and she wanted him to hurry his ass up to the nearest urinal. The wrestler pointed down the hall, but before he could explain, Bryce was already out the door, running.   
“Bryce you crazy son of a bitch!” that was the only thing he heard from his friend before he was out of earshot. 

He aimlessly walked in the general direction of where the bathroom was located, he thought maybe, just maybe he made a slight mistake and should have turned back, but he was already in far deep in, he was not sure he would have made it in time if he asked directions. He hastily opened doors left and right, hoping for the best on each one without any luck. Eventually he opened a door and he heard water running. He felt blessed as he walked in, he wanted to whoop and holler in delight.   
“Take that, Jonathan! I know where I’m going, I’m-oh crap,” he stopped in his tracks and felt his blood run cold.   
Right in front of him, was a lone man showering out in the open, but that wasn’t what made Bryce want to retreat. On top of the benches was a mask sitting on top of a grey bag, which contained the Ohm symbol. This was the man who nearly beat the shit out of Jonathan; this was the real Ohmwrecker. He felt like he discovered a secret that should have not been uncovered.

  
“ _This Ohmwrecker guy and I are alike, we don’t show our faces to anyone and we sure as hell don’t give anything about our lives either._ ” Jonathan’s words echoed in his mind.

Bryce was slowly stepping back; his urge to go was pushed off to the side. He would rather hold his piss for three HOURS than being beaten to a pulp. Despite his height advantage, he was a noodle compared to this man and would not stand a chance. The man turned around facing the young blonde eye to eye, he was clearly upset for obvious reasons, his hazel eyes were narrowed to a glare as he grabbed a towel to quickly cover himself up from his waist down.  
“Give me one good reason why you’re here, and you better not be a goddamn reporter,” he said in a threatening tone. Bryce quickly scrambled to find his words, stuttering out,  
“It’s a pretty dumb story, y-you see my friend was the guy you fought i-in your match not that I hate you in fact you’re pretty cool a-and well…I didn’t listen to him when he was telling me direction for the bathroom and, I ended up here.” he could see him coming closer and he quickly muttered a “please don’t hurt me I’m sorry I didn’t know you were there, I won’t tell anyone I swear to go I’m so sorry”, he hoped that he would leave with JUST a bloody nose tonight as he shut his eyes tightly. He felt a strong pair of hands grasp his shoulder tightly, he silently panicked, he was about to kick him in the balls probably.

  
But instead of pain he felt himself bend down a bit and a pair of lips press against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the wrestler had flashed him a smile as he slipped on his mask again and began to change while Bryce turned around, trying to comprehend what had happened. He felt his body heat up from embarrassment and the fact that he just got kissed by someone he certainly doesn’t mind. He could feel his lips pull into an awkward smile as he covered it with his hand, and his heart was feeling all weird and fluttery.

Once the man finished putting on his clothes and gave Bryce the signal to turn around again, he said,  
“Bathroom is right next door, nerd lord. I’ll let this little thing slide, but” Bryce had a sense of intimidation when the man’s smooth voice turned cold, “if you dare to tell anyone about my face, I won’t hesitate to punch YOUR pretty face. Promise?"   
"I s-swear,” Ohmwrecker patted him on the back which slid down to his bottom, making the younger man flinch in surprise.  
“Alright then, I’ll see you soon.” once the man left, Bryce let out a relieved sigh, feeling lucky that he was left alone in one piece and…  
“What the heck…?” he checked the back of his pants pocket to reveal a piece of paper what looked to have a phone number and an Ohm symbol as he let out an “Oh no”. He honestly did not know what to feel, he needed some advice and fast and he knew exactly who to talk to.

Right after he finished his business next door.


	2. In Which Bryce is a Texting Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't text while having dinner with your friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this chapter soon enough! I had quite alot of computer problems and I certainly do have a lot of stuff on my plate (along with a thing called PROCRASTINATION). This is actually my second version of this chapter. It was originally going to be cut to the next day with a bunch of shit happening (ex. Bryce being pranked or being caught on National TV) but it kinda led to nowhere. Anyways I hope you enjoy today's chapter because man I kinda wanted it to be a little longer than usual.

Bryce took a seat in between Jonathan and Luke in the exquisite restaurant his friend chose for them, occasionally touching the velvet red curtains that were draped near the stain glass windows as Luke and Jonathan babbled on about life and other friends’ wellbeing. It was funny to Bryce how Luke immediately chewed Jonathan out for spoiling them as soon as the older man had an eyeful of high class while the other was trying to reason him out trying to reassure him that he had no problems paying and that they should just enjoy it. Eventually after a few minutes of arguing, Luke decided “oh what the hell fine you win”.

The waiter came by their table and waited to take their order. The three men took a look at their menu; Jonathan requested a bottle of wine while Luke and Bryce were currently appalled by the ridiculous prices. Soon enough, all three men (two of them reluctantly) said their order, leaving them by themselves. He was partially relieved that Jonathan decided to get them a private booth to dine in mostly because Jonathan needed to hide himself from the public eye as much as possible due to his lack of mask, he didn’t want to be recognized easily and not to mention all three of them were underdressed for the formal occasion which would have a bunch of eyes landing on them, once again leading back to reason one. As they continued waiting, Bryce took out the slip of paper he was given by Ohmwrecker, looking over the numbers several times. This was real, he actually gotten his number, and he had no clue how he did it. Though, the real question was: Should he actually go for it? For all he knew Ohm would have set him up for trouble and get him to call some sort of gang leader to piss them off and hunt for them just because he saw him _naked_. Maybe he was over thinking the gang leader thing a little too much and should not be too pressured into something as simple as a phone number from a really good looking wrestler who happened to be Jonathan’s opponent. At least Jonathan has no beef with Ohmwrecker for all he knew. Bryce pulled out his phone making sure it was not obvious to his friends who were still chatting away, and began to hesitantly type out the number in his contacts before he sent a text, usually changing his phrases, and trying to make an acceptable opening message. He bit his bottom lip once he pressed the send button.

 **“Hi, it’s Bryce. I’m the guy from yesterday.”** His heart rate picked up in speed in anticipation for a reply, god he felt like he was back in high school. Luke noticed his odd behaviour and gave him a weird look.

“Are you alright there? Is this place a bit too much, goddammit Jonathan I knew that this high class setting would scare the pants out of him?” Luke gave a small glare towards the sheepish wrestler who looked a bit guilty. Bryce shook his head, giving a small smile,

“It’s not that, trust me. Jonathan, don’t worry about it, Luke and I really appreciate for what you are doing for us tonight and I mean it it’s just that I’m still excited about the amount of food we’re getting tonight” once he saw the relaxed smile that graced on his friend’s face, he felt his phone buzz against his leg. He waited a bit to talk to his friends for a good minute or so before he opened up his messaging app to see that he was given a response.

 **“Oh yeah, so that’s your name. Suits you well,”** Bryce felt like the room suddenly became hotter than usual, shifting his eyes left and right to make sure nobody was suspicious of what he was doing. He was not even sure if what he was doing was appropriate at this time, it simply wasn’t proper dinner manners and maybe it was not a great idea to be talking with Jonathan’s opponent despite his lack of bad blood for the other wrestler. Then again, he was interested in getting to know this mysterious man, if it was even possible.

 **“So Bryce, what are you doing right now?”** After he quickly scanned the text over, the waiter came back with their food, setting them down one by one and he swore he saw Luke’s eyes bugged out of his sockets from not only the size, but the delicious smell that wafted in the air, even Bryce and Delirious were in bliss. The two men quickly devoured the food while Bryce ate a little slower before he went back to his phone and made a quick text.

 **“I’m having dinner with friends, and you?”** A few seconds passed and a picture was sent to him captioned **“See for yourself ;)”**. Bryce cautiously opened the blurred photo to reveal a picture of Ohmwrecker sitting in a bath tub only showing only the sly grin on the man’s face, down to his bare chest (thankfully his lower half was covered with bubbles). His _deliciously toned chest he so wished to go down on his knees and run his tongue-_ Bryce choked on his steak upon seeing the almost nude picture, and realizing how **AWFUL** his imagination ran wild for a moment there.

“Okay Bryce, this is like the second time today you choked and gagged. What the hell is going on?” Luke asked his voice was a little insisting than normal, but Bryce knew that he was just awfully worried for him. In all honestly, Luke treated both Jonathan and Bryce like close family, so he tended to be the makeshift mom with a kickass beard and loaded guns which both men appreciated to an extent, although it does get a bit unnerving when Luke knew whatever bullshit they tried to hide. So far, Bryce was doing a good job hiding it, and by that, he slid his phone between his thighs, closing it tight so it was not as obvious. He made sure he was no longer coughing in order to speak.

“I swear Luke, it’s nothing, and I was eating a little too fast. I can’t help it when the steak’s so darn good.” Once again, just like at the stadium, Luke gave Bryce a suspicious look before he continued to eat again. Just when he let out an inaudible sigh of relief, his phone buzzed strongly, sending surprising vibrations. Bryce had to use his entire willpower in order to prevent himself from making any weird noises and let out a curse.

**“Bryce? Brycey?”**

**“Are you speechless?”**

**“Was that too much? Shit, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. That was really unnecessary of me to do that.”** Although a little touched that Ohm was at least a little conscious of what he was doing, he mentally groaned for the fact he nearly made a fool of himself.

**“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t mind at all”**

**“Oh thank god,”**

**“Was just caught off guard, thanks for making me choke on my food btw :I”**

“Holy shit, who’s nudes are that?!” Bryce let out a high pitched yelp as he saw Luke leaned over right beside him with the same suspicious look. He shoved his phone right back in his pocket as he noticed Jonathan was also curious and wearing that shit eating grin on his face.

“Wait a minute, since when did you get nudes all of a sudden? Is he your boyfriend” he asked as Bryce groaned with exasperation. Great, now he needed to find a way to get out of this mess fast or else he would never hear the end of this and if that were to happen, Ohmwrecker’s identity may be exposed and he would get a nice delicious knuckle sandwich delivered to his doorstep, extra painful with a dash of excruciating heartbreak.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, it’s just...one of those fuckboys that you warned me about and I’m getting ready to tell him off!” There a few moments of silence, and once again they have relaxed, though Luke once again had the unconvinced look on his face. He already felt like a dirty liar because he knew that Luke would have to talk to him about it later when they are alone, especially since he did almost nothing but lie to his friend and it made him feel like shit, almost as bad as him swearing only moments ago!

Eventually the conversation was dropped and all of them attended back to their food (while Bryce continued his little texting spree with Ohmwrecker), which soon carried on to the dessert. Throughout the whole time texting with the other wrestler, Ohm was a very nice guy in general, aside from his teasing behaviour. He knew that Ohm was reluctant to answer most questions, but at least he was given little tidbits about him such as the fact he owned a dog named Buddy, played video games when he was not busy training or fighting against a hundred men and he loved sweet tea, which Bryce found hilarious. In return, Bryce told Ohm about himself from where he lived and grew up, bits and pieces of his favourite memories. He also talked about his favourite things, just trivial facts about himself like his favourite food, where he usually hung out and so forth. Sometimes there were a few close calls when Jonathan and Luke looked at him funny. They knew something was up, but they were probably ignoring it for the time as Bryce frequently participated in their conversations the best as possible. Soon enough, the three men took the rest of their leftovers in small Styrofoam boxes and drove back home, with Luke driving.

**“What are you doing now, Ohm?”**

**“I’m just playing Dead by Daylight on my laptop. Are you still eating?”**

**“No, my friends and I are just going back home.”**

**“Oh, cool. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?”** Bryce raised an eyebrow in question as he typed up his response.

 **“Other than going out for groceries, no not really, why?”** It took about twenty minutes for Ohm to reply. By then Bryce, Jonathan and Luke were inside the house with Bryce leaving the other two so Jonathan could unpack and crash into his old room. He went into his room, shutting the door behind him as he fell backwards onto his bed, checking the new notification that appeared. There it was that silly smile that Bryce had on his face ever since he and Ohm started texting or perhaps the occasional giggle or gasp that slipped past his lips whenever the other man cracked a joke, or complimented him.

**“I wanted to ask if we could...meet up sometime. Since I’m gonna be here for a while, maybe you could show me around the place?”**

Bryce hesitated for a moment, trying to process the text message before he replied back,

 **“Sure, just tell me when and where to meet up.”** As they were exchanging information, there was a knock on the door and in came Luke, taking a seat on Bryce’s leather office chair with his arms crossed, his face was stern. Luke meant business and he wanted it now.

“So Bryce, care to tell me why you were acting weird ever since we were at the Stadium?” the older man asked, “And don’t give me a bullshit answer because that’s what I keep hearing from you all day.”

Bryce honestly did not know how to answer the question. Could Luke be trusted with this information? Of course, Luke was supposed to be the first person he was going to ask for advice from because if there was anyone that had a sense of romance, it was Luke. The only thing that kept him from asking was the fact that Luke and Jonathan were like brothers, they tell each other almost everything and the promise that Ohm made him keep. He was struggling internally, should he tell Luke his little secret? Should he keep this little thing he had with the wrestler away from his friends? Then again it may be bound to happen that one of them would find out. Once again, what if his friends accidentally let the cat out of the bag? The media would go wild, not only would he and his friends were potentially in danger (not because he would lose Ohm’s trust and end up with a broken face), Ohm would too. He looked at Luke’s face to see his serious facade soften up just a bit.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me, I’m not gonna judge you.” His reassurance made Bryce feel slightly better about the situation. He knew he had to be extra careful when answering because he was on very thin ice right there.

“Promise not to tell anyone, especially Jonathan because you know how he gets when my...personal relationships are involved?” Luke had to hesitate for a few moments before agreeing.

“I promise, man.”

“There’s a guy that I met in the Stadium, and he’s great. We’re meeting up tomorrow, but I don’t know how to deal with it. Like sure we just met and stuff, but you know how it is with being nervous, right and I don’t wanna screw this up?” Bryce made sure to not mention Ohm throughout his explanation, just to be safe. Luke stroked his beard, contemplating on his answer.

“Huh, I’m assuming you haven’t dated anyone, isn’t that right? Well no worries, buddy we all been through that shitstorm so I ain’t gonna let you cause some sort of disaster. I got your back, but please do me a fuckin’ favour and quit your lying. I could smell the bullshit from miles ahead.” He calmly explained to Bryce, his voice was genuine and sincere with a hint of a joking tone at the last sentence, nudging his arm with his elbow. For the rest of the night (or at least for the next hour or so), Luke made sure to keep Bryce prepared to the best of his abilities whether it would be to keep his cool, to entertain his date, to just simple small talk topics. Bryce was more than thankful that Luke wanted to help and it really was good advice.

“Make sure to keep things subtle. Touch his hand maybe, lean your head on his shoulder when the time is right. When you two are moving close, just go for the chance and kiss him, don’t be a pussy man, okay maybe if you’re ready you can go for it. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything so please don’t anything really stupid if you’re getting like that. Anyways the most important thing is to have fun in this. If you’re not, make sure to call me and I’ll be there before you could say ‘suck my taint’.”

“I’ll definitely take note of that too, thanks as always Luke.”

“It’s no problem, Good luck on that date. Talk to ya in the morning.” Luke stood up from the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a click. Bryce lay back on his bed, pulling out his phone to make sure there were any messages from Ohm. There was only one that just appeared.

 **“I’m heading to bed, Brycey, can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”** Once again, that goofy smile graced upon his facial features.

**“Me too sweet dreams, Ohm.”**

**“Good night Bryce”**

**“Btw, call me Ryan.”**

That night, Bryce nearly fell off of his bed.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please drop some suggestions and ideas in the comments because it will really help with how the direction of the story (and how it will end up!) Thank you once again and I'll see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys, if you can, could you give a few suggestions on what to do in the next chapter? I got a few things of my own but after that I'm a little stuck, so some help is really appreciated! Thank you once again, love you all.


End file.
